Conventional telephone systems and VoIP systems significantly reduce the quality of the transmitted audio. The reduction in quality can enable transmission over a low bandwidth connection. Typically, low-pass filtering and other compression techniques are utilized, both of which can significantly alter the quality of the audio. For example, traditional POTS telephone systems limit the frequency spectrum of transmitted audio to about the 350 Hz-3.3 kHz range. By comparison, the range of frequencies produced by human speech is generally about 60 Hz-14 khz. While some telephone systems do offer wide-band audio support that can increase the range of audio recorded to about 7 kHz, however, this increase still only covers around half of the frequency range of human speech. When audio transmitted through a conventional telephone system or VoIP system is recorded, the difference in the audio quality is detectable by an untrained ear.